Dreaming is Free
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Think Inception meets that Spongebob episode; it's about Hiccup going into people's dreams. Not fully formed but a fun little One-shot if you want a laugh.


All rights reserved.

* * *

For those who have done it before, you can agree that riding on a dragon is the most exhilarating experience imaginable. For those who haven't; then you have no idea what you're missing.

What kept Hiccup from flying on Toothless for days wasn't hunger, stiffness or boredom. Usually it was after going too high the pair got low on oxygen.

Going past the stars and roots of Yggdrasil they didn't have anything to stop them now. This was mostly because they were in a dream, but they believed more in very positive thinking.

There wasn't air, or smell or a temperature; Hiccup just felt free and unstoppable.

Well, he did until a fishing line wrapped around his torso and pulled Hiccup off of Toothless.

The boy was floating in the space between Valhalla and Midgard(Earth). The fishline lead to the moon- when he got closer, Hiccup could see a boy standing on a crescent moon with a fishing pole in his hands.

The moon boy's skin, cloth, hair and eyes were all the same shade of white. It could've been creepier if Hiccup was secure enough that nothing in his mind would make something dangerous to him. He had no reason to have a nightmare so this was just a freak assurance in his subconscious; nothing to worry about.

The Moon Boy put a hand on the weightless Hiccup's neck. the only reistence Hiccup showed was turning his face to the side, though he kept his eyes on the pale stranger.

The stared at each other's eyes, and Hiccup saw that the pale fishermen was only studying him. It was intense, but the blank eyes didn't scream or whisper danger from the pale boy.

"You're clean." The Moon Boy let Hiccup float as the fishing line came off.

Since Toothless was still on his was to Asgard, Hiccup decided to learn about Moon Boy. "Why did you interrupt my dream? I was making great time."

"My apologizes, I was only trying to save your brain from a Krueger." The Moon Boy told Hiccup- in a bleak tone that Hiccup could appreciate. "But your mind is clean."

Folding his arms and putting his listening ears on, Hiccup asked, "What would happen to my brain wasn't clean of a 'Krueger'?"

With an expressionless face, Moon Boy said- "The monster would infect your mind with madness and you'd wake with a bloodlust to attack and harm all around you. With lack of external feelings, it wouldn't be until death would you feel that anyone tried to stop you."

Hiccup rubbed his arms in a parallel fashion, "Happy for the clean bill of health."

"You should be- because if it's not you, then it's someone else in the area. Your neighbors and loved ones are at risk; someone has one, and I must kill it before they sun arises." The Moon Boy said before he jumped off his crescent perch and hopped from one star to the next.

Still being able to fly, and at Toothless's speed (!) Hiccup caught up with Moon Boy.

"Let me help- I don't want a member of my village to go on a murderous rampage...in our own community, I mean." Hiccup's smile was as crooked as the humor he was implying.

The bone white shoulders shrugged, "It would make this go faster."

The two stopped their momentum and met with about thirteen floating doors. Moon Boy explained that these were the minds of the Berk citizens he'd yet to visit. Even though he'd done more than most of the village, Moon Boy still wanted this job to end sooner than later.

He told Hiccup that the way to find a Kruger was to look into the dreamer's face- directly into their eyes. Normal eyes would be dark and foggy- free of Krueger influence. But if a Krueger was in there, the eyes would be bright and swirl. The dreamer wouldn't feel the Krueger until he awoke, so the content of the dream didn't matter- peace or chaotic, or just something that seemed unlike the dreamer didn't mean the dream was infected. Just look at the eyes!

"And after I see the swirly eyes, how do I get it out?" Hiccup asked, looked up and down for the Moon Boy but he was left alone.

The to the left, Hiccup saw Moon Boy exit from a door. When he closed it, the door shrank in size until it vanished. Noticing that Hiccup hadn't started, Moon Boy wiggled his fingers as to say 'Well, get going.'

Hoping for the best, and expecting the worst, Hiccup opened the first door.

The world he entered was a warm night time. Before Hiccup was a grand, slanted house; it dozens of statues with lit flames around them(so all could see the large stone structures all day& night.)

Recognizing who the flexing figure was, Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to the large Nightmare portraits illustrated on the doors.

There were rams, empty pedestals and lots of honey-baked hams in stacks all around. what really was the cherry of this dream, was Snotlout had a line of scantly dressed women with silver trays of a single tendon of meat.

They were all very beautiful, and had very big smiles and Hiccup noticed they were all cross-eyed. The line moved only an inch every few seconds- the girls took the smallest steps possible.

Going down the line- towards where they were all staring at, Hiccup found Snotlout. At least that's what the pile of fat on the throne resembled. To his side, dream-Heather was his fan girl. It seemed like a useless effort to Hiccup but in the guiltier part of his mind, the view of her in a bikini...well, he didn't look away quickly.

"This is pretty much all I thought there would be but one little thing." Hiccup wondered out loud, going down the line of women (who all together didn't have half the material of clothes we was wearing) Hiccup found the missing piece.

Snotlout's dream-Hiccup was wearing the same gaudy oufit as everyone else in the line. Though his modest little chest didn't fill out the brazier like everyone else in the line did.

Pushing aside his self-conscious, Hiccup nodded as he checked everything off his list.

Even though it smelled awful, Hiccup got to the face of the blobby monster that he assumed was his cousin. The eyes were clear of dark thoughts- and any interesting thoughts at all.

Finding the exit, Hiccup walked out of Snotlout's dream and back into the start filled space he'd easily just float in. The door shrank and the thin boy made his way to the next door.

There were three less doors than when he started- Moon Boy worked fast.

The next dream was filled with smoke and wreckage. Hiccup could still fly in this dream world, so he went above to view things past the destruction that burned his eyes and clogged his nose.

From a bird or dragon's point of view, all below was disaster. Maybe this was once a city, now it was the burning ruins that showed off how fire could be a spectrum of colors depending on what it was burning.

With his hand in his vest, Hiccup found the scrap of metal he'd found yesterday. It was bizarrely round along the edges so he kept it. On one side there were scratches that, to him, looked like a face. The other side was a line with spikes coming out of it.

He flipped the metal in the air, and then caught it in his palm. Covering it with his other hand, Hiccup said to himself, "Heads for Tuff, tail for Ruff."

Other than the crumbling of structures, the crisping sound of flames growing the dream was quiet; until a roar from the hideous monster that was stepping on museums and libraries broke the silence.

The monster had four arms, was the size of Snotlout's dream house, and a long forked tongue that liked slicing through what remained of the ruins. The sky was red and had what looked like laughing dragons swirling around hungrily.

With some courage, Hiccup followed the tongue to the face of the giant beast. The teeth were long and unevenly separated, also broken and jagged. Even with the horns covering his face and the Zippleback-like eyes, Hiccup saw that the insane eyes belonged to Tuffnut.

Or Tuffazoid, as he craved on the mountains and the skeletons spelled amongst the devastation.

Tuffazoid swatted Hiccup away, and played hop-stock on the few homes and farms that lasted this long.

The exit door was a promise to no longer have to breathe the toxic fumes suffocating Hiccup. It didn't have air at all in his base-dream world, and that was more manageable than whatever was filling in Tuffazoid's dream. It was like rust and burnt chemicals.

The chest filling inhale Hiccup took didn't satisfy him, but it didn't make him feel worst.

For the sake of Berk, the chief's son went through the next door.

The sky was a rich dark blue, with scattered stars. This didn't look like the twins' sort of dream so Hiccup assumed he'd gone into someone else's mind.

What was in his view was a volcano surrounded by a large crowd of people. On foot, Hiccup walked through the people hoping to find someone he knew.

None of the faceless people had dark eyes; that didn't help him narrow down whose head Hiccup was in. His growing worry that he wouldn't make it to everyone's face was pushed aside when the crowd became excited and jubilant.

He followed their sights to the top of the volcano. It started to shoot out lights, and Hiccup worried the people were cheering for an irruption of lava.

When a little figure, like a person almost, came out on top the volcano, the noise of the crowd got louder.

With his Nightfury-like speed, Hiccup flew to the rim of the volcano.

There was Ruffnut, in a dress made meat. She didn't seem to see the floating Hiccup, her expression was dazey but her eyes weren't shining. The tall blonde's hair wasn't in its normal braids. Instead it was straight down but with a bow made of her hair on the side.

In a balladly voice, she started to sing,

"I want your loving, I want your revenge…"

With a black glove she held a tiny gem-studded hammer to her lips, and the tempo increased.

"Oh oh oh oh oooh oh oh oh oh…" Gentle little shoulder dancing, then a vicious smile that screamed "WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!"

Cue the fire and brimstone exploding from behind Ruffnut. The crowd went crazy as she continued, in a screamy, almost barely understandable musical performance.

As he hovered backwards to return to the door, Hiccup titled his head in accordance to match the beat of the music (coming from unseen instruments).

As he closed Ruffnut's door, Moon Boy found him and asked, "Have you killed the Krueger yet?"

"I haven't but was introduced to more pragmatic version of-"

"Tell someone who cares, we are running out of time before the victim of the Krueger awakes and kills everything you ever treasured in your life. " Moon Boy informed him in a humorless voice.

"Damn it then," Hiccup brushed him off and was about to unlock the handless door of the next dream world.

"In case you were wondering, that isn't your large friend Fishlegs, it's McHaten." The way Moon Boy said this was like an apology for snapping.

"The bread-making guy?" Hiccup asked, appreciating the improved attitude of Moon Boy.

"Yes, probably more fast-paced for your fancy than Fishleg's dream; his deepest desire in to have a tea party with a talking Gronckle. He has you all wearing stripped shirts with dark vest and tall hats." Moon Boy smirked at the silliness of the Viking's dream.

Hiccup smirked, "Did we look pretty?"

"Um, beautiful, like a sugar-plum fairy." Moon Boy rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Sugar-what?" Hiccup made a face where one eye was more open then the other and his bottom lip sort of drooped.

"Please just continue." Moon Boy asked as kindly as he could.

Hiccup took what he could get and went in and out of McHaten's dream. Not well acquainted with the bread-baker, Hiccup decided not to judge the strangers' dream. He had no idea what a giant wheel slowly spinning horizontally with a tiny McHaten and his pet Gronckle pulling a bread cart around the wheel around and around again.

Promising to buy a biscuit when he woke up, Hiccup hovered to the last door. Moon Boy was waiting next to it.

"You may come with if you want, but this could get messy." Moon Boy warned him. Hiccup nodded, he put his serious face on. He wasn't scared because he knew if anything tried to harm him, he could shoot a lighting bolt from his palm. (Being in a dream was fun).

The last world had a strange gloom to it. Moon Boy and Hiccup were in a forest with bleak overcast.

The Moon Boy bent down to better observe a flowerly bush. The pelts were a vibrant pinkish purple with small white petals surrounding the center.

"Very lovely." Moon Boy tried to gently stroke the flower, but it growled at him and the center closed and reopened like an angry mouth would.

Moon Boy retracted his had in fear. Hiccup nodded in understanding of where they were now.

Before he could voice aloud whom, Stormfly ran past them.

"We better start following them now." Hiccup said, jumping into flight. Moon Boy had a less calm face, but compared to anyone else he was still very cool about it.

With their inhuman speed, they kept up with the dragon.

The Nadder led them to a tall tower; it had one window on the very top.

Astrid jumped off her dragon and had two small axes in hand. Using them, she started to climb the brick wall to the window.

"The flying dragon would save a considerable amount of time." Moon Boy stated as the two boys floated and watched her go.

Hiccup smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"

Moon Boy made a face that said 'You are insane?' then floated towards the window as soon as they saw Astrid had made it to the top.

Who was already in the tower were two men. They were tall and muscular and in a fight. One man was in mostly green, and the other wore purple with a deer-horned helmet.

Just as deer-horns was about to put his sword through the green guy's stomach, an axe hit him right between the eyes.

Deer-horns fell dead on his face, and green guy turned around to Astrid.

She stood there in a cool way like it was no big deal and said, "You know you can depend me on."

To the side of her and green guy's embrace, Moon Boy and Hiccup watched the scene. Moon Boy found it as trivial as anyone else's dream while Hiccup made a sour face.

"When she's done, we'll check her eyes." Moon Boy said, more interested in the fishing line he carried with him.

"We are on a time limit, let's stop this…like now." He wanted to look away but it was sort of like a dead body- disgusting and miserable and hard to stop staring at.

"If you asked me I'd say that green fellow has your chin and cheek bones." Moon Boy pointed out, with little excitement.

When they came up for air, Hiccup could see the green guy's face. And sure enough it did resemble him…face only.

Hiccup's jaw dropped, "Should I be nauseated or flattered?"

"Whichever helps you get to bed a night." Moon Boy advised him- his concentration was on Astrid's face. She was happy and her bright glowing eyes showed it.

Moon Boy took his fishing line- that was now a bow and arrow, and aimed it at Astrid.

He had the good eye to shoot but Hiccup slapped the weapon out of his hand.

This made Astrid and her-dream-version of Hiccup aware of their company. They weren't jolly to being spied on.

"We should give them a ten minute head start." Buff-dream-Hiccup told her.

Arms still around his thick neck, Astrid said, "I love how sensitive and brainy you are."

Thin Hiccup raised his hands in disbelief and said, "Yep, I'm gonna vomit."

The unhappy Moon Boy grabbed Hiccup's arm and they flew out the window.

"The whole mission was to kill the Krueger! Inside the dream-version of that girl!" Moon Boy angrily told the Hiccup he was dragging in the sky.

Behind them Stormfly had Astrid on her back. From who-knows-where Astrid got a lot more axes of all different sizes.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that she wouldn't feel it in the real world- can't we just chop her head off now?" Hiccup asked as he dodged an axe as wide as his arm length.

"Unlike the dreamers, I can get hurt in their minds so I have to battle this psychotic warrior before she wakes up- which is very soon!" Moon Boy yelled at Hiccup as he used his fishing pole to bat away the axes.

"If I can't stop her now, then there's only one thing you can do to save your people, skinny." Moon Boy explained as he zig zagged his way around the twenty or so axes aimed at his head.

Opening his eyes to the real world, Hiccup saw his room as it was and the real Toothless still sleeping on his rock. Dawn hadn't even broken, so probably everyone else was still asleep; but not for long.

Hiccup jumped out of bed, put on his one boot and ran out of his house.

He went past the early birds because his mission was more pressing than being friendly at that moment.

Outside of Astrid's window, the real Stormfly was about to peak her head in. Hiccup, with a chicken leg in hand, got the Nadder's attention and asked for a favor.

On the dragon's head, Hiccup was brought up to the window to see the real, not dream-Astrid was still asleep. Thank Odin.

He climbed in, and went to her bedside. Astrid was sleeping on her side, but Hiccup gently pushed her shoulder enough for his mouth to reach her at a comfortable angle.

It was a sweet kiss, and when Astrid realized it was real the first thing she did conscious was make a disbelieving murmur and shove him to the floor.

"What in Hellheim are you doing?!" She couldn't shout because her mother would hear her, but her outraged whisper made her feelings clear.

"Astrid, this all has a logical reason- it was to save Berk and you from an evil spirit." Hiccup told her, his wide eyes totally honest.

Their honesty just made him more unbelievable. "Have you finally- in what world does that make any sense?!" She demanded, in scratchy whispers.

"I wouldn't allow you to die in a dream, so the Man from the Moon told me this was the only way to get rid of the vicious monster that was living in your head! Your welcome, by the way!" Hiccup crossed his arms and felt triumph at his great deed.

Astrid rubbed the space between her eyes and said, "Okay, I am going to tell myself this is still me dreaming so I won't have to tie you to a boat and ship you away forever. So do me a favor and leave. Then meet me at the piers with an egg sandwich and promise to not explain any more of that. _Ever_!" She put special emphases on the _ever. _

Now that he was waking up more, Hiccup was starting to feel silly. But he regretted nothing and took his pride out the window.

When he was gone, Astrid put her head back on the pillow. She smirked in shameful delight; best wake up call yet.


End file.
